Falling
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Cree’s up to her usual mischief… and it seems Hoagie’s bad puns have rubbed off on her. Oh dear. 25


Disclaimer: If I owned KND, Cree would be a totally different character.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Falling**

"Cree! Move you're foot, or I'll run over it! You know I will!"

The teenager just peered over her magazine to smirk at her sister. "Give it your best shot, little sis. I dare you."

Abby glared at her sister. After a moment she grunted and stepped around Cree's outstretched foot, carefully balancing the DVD and the bowel of popcorn she had carried into the room. Cree smirked again before returning to her magazine. "Thought so," she muttered smugly. Abby whipped around to glare at her sister, but before she could do anything Hoagie sprang to his feet, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Easy, Abby. Don't want you getting all _steamed_! Ha! Get it? Steamed? Because you're angry and…"

"… No."

Hoagie sighed, sinking to the floor beside Abby as she popped the DVD into the player, setting the popcorn between them. Cree shot him a glance over her magazine, pretending to be immersed in her story, but in truth she had been watching the pair for quite some time.

_He's got such a huge crush on Abby! I'm surprised she hasn't seen it yet… he's always making stupid cracks around her…_

Cree frowned a little before pulling the magazine back over her face, so Abby couldn't see what she was thinking.

_Or maybe she does know…_

Cree remembered one night when her sister had returned home from a Kids Next Door mission. All she had been muttering about was something about "stupid Numbuh 78", "girlfriend", and "stupid Yipper card". At the time she had ignored it, but thinking of it now it made a little more sense.

_Is it possible she likes him, too? Maybe that 78 kid was his girlfriend or something… Abby was so angry that night…_

Cree chewed her lip thoughtfully, and a slow smile spread across her face as a plan began to sprout within her brain. It would be pretty easy to pull off, if she timed it right and didn't raise Abby's suspicions…

"Hey, _Crabigail_."

Abby whirled at once. "What do you want now, Cree?" Her older sister smirked; the old nickname never failed to get her attention.

"You forgot the DVD remote."

"You took it."

Cree laid the magazine flat on her lap, holding up both hands. "Me no touchy."

Abby glared at Cree for a few more minutes, as though the remote would magically appear in her hands; of course it didn't, and grumbling, Abby got to her feet to go and retrieve it in the last place she'd seen it. Smirking, Cree went back to reading her magazine, closing her eyes slightly to make it seem she was falling asleep. This, of course, was far from the truth. She had never been more alert.

"Got it," Abby called from the other room. "Uh, I guess I owe you an apology there, Cree…"

Cree just shrugged as her sister walked back into the room. Hoagie was practically bouncing with impatience, and Cree watched him carefully out of the corner of her eye. For this to work, he had to be in the correct position…

_This is way to easy…_

Abby was more interested in trying to get back in front of the TV screen then where she was going, and smirking slightly Cree stuck her foot out. The effect was immediate; Abby let out a yelp, she tumbled through thin air…

"Whoa!"

… And then Hoagie was there. Cree had never known the kid could move so fast; she had to give him credit. Abby tumbled into his arms, making him yelp in surprise and knocking him back slightly, so his upper back was against most of the couch. Thanks to Abby's current position, she was sprawled practically on top of him, and when she looked up, they were nose-to-nose.

"Oh, for crying out loud…"

Shaking her head, Cree rose and walked over to the two rather dazed kids. Rolling up her magazine, Cree gently whacked it across Abby's head. The effect was immediate, as well as predictable: Abby jerked forward, and since she was already extremely close to Hoagie as it was, this last little movement was all that was needed to close the distance and press Abby's lips to Hoagie's. Satisfied, Cree walked back to the couch, lay down, unrolled her magazine, and resumed reading. Glancing up once, she smirked when she noticed Hoagie and Abby were still in a lip lock. They seemed to be enjoying it more, though.

After about five minutes (maybe less… Cree hadn't been counting), Abby and Hoagie finally pulled apart. Hoagie just sat there, utterly dazed, while Abby collapsed on the ground, a silly little grin on her face. Cree glanced over at them and smirked.

"I guess you really _fell _for each other, didn't you?"

_That _got Abby's attention. "Oh, you did not just…!"

Cree laughed, shrieking when Abby and Hoagie tackled her and tickled her until her face turned red.

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I am aware that they are all a little OOC... or at least Cree is...

Please read and review! Compliments and constructive crisisim are welcomed; seriously, if you think something can be improved, let me know!

All senseless flames shall be thrown at Father, just because he freaks me out!

Father: HEY!

Oh, and... GO 2/5! (Waves 2/5 flag)


End file.
